Blog użytkownika:Ellexa526/Tajemnica miraculów z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem w tle - Rozdział XVII
''Widzisz, jednak są ślepi'' Adrien właśnie biegł przez nieskazitelnie czyste korytarze ogromnego budynku. Usłyszał za sobą głos. Kazał mu wracać, ale on tylko przyspieszył. W końcu, zdyszany wpadł do pustego pomieszczenia. Chłopak znał wszystkie zakamarki tego miejsca. Kiedy był mały, biegał po firmie ojca codziennie. Kiedy jeszcze mama z nimi była, mógł tam robić, co chciał. Wszyscy go znali i nie mieli nic przeciwko temu, że się bawił w ich miejscu pracy. Z czasem przebywał w firmie coraz mniej, aż w końcu zaczął przychodzić tylko na sesje. I dziś był tam właśnie w tym celu. Jego ojciec wpadł na pomysł nowej kolekcji, która podobała się wszystkim dookoła. Ale nie Adrienowi. Miały to być ubrania w stylu superbohaterów Paryża, a on miał pozować oczywiście jako Czarny Kot. Jak się o tym dowiedział, zwyczajnie spanikował i uciekł. - I czym się tak martwisz? - zapytał Plagg, który wyleciał spod jego koszuli - Przecież nie ubiorą cię w kostium Czarnego Kota, tylko w dodatki go przypominające. - Myślisz? - Adrien wyjrzał zza drzwi i jak zobaczył, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu, odetchnął z ulgą. - Tak. Chociaż... jakby się zastanowić, to kto wie, co strzeli twojemu ojcu do głowy? - zaśmiał się. - Wcale nie pomagasz - stwierdził chłopak. - Wcale nie zamierzałem - powiedziało kwami, ale na widok miny Adriena dodało - Daj spokój, nie zorientują się. - Może masz rację, ale chyba ślepi nie są. Wtedy drzwi otworzyły się i weszła Nathalie. Nawet nie zdążyła się odezwać, a blondyn już spokojnie szedł w stronę odpowiedniej sali. Kobieta przewróciła oczami i bez słowa poszła za nim. Gdy dotarli na miejsce, mnóstwo stylistów wzięło go w obroty. Ubrali go w czarne spodnie, buty identyczne jak te Czarnego Kota i czarną bluzę z kocimi uszami na kapturze i zielonymi oczami na piersi. Adrien obejrzał się w lustrze. - Poważnie? - rzucił w przestrzeń i za sobą usłyszał głos jednej ze stylistek: - Byłoby ciekawiej, gdybyś był bardziej podobny do Czarnego Kota - przeszła na drugą stronę sali, a chłopak odprowadził ją spojrzeniem, które aż krzyczało: " Poważnie?!". - Widzisz, jednak są ślepi - powiedział Plagg. Zrobili kilka zdjęć, po czym fotograf oświadczył, że skoro musiał tak długo czekać na Adriena, to teraz robi sobie przerwę. Chłopakowi wcale to nie przeszkadzało. Zaczął spacerować po korytarzach, które tak dobrze znał. Już dawno tego nie robił, ale niewiele się zmieniło. Gdy przechodził obok wejścia, zobaczył Marinette, rozglądającą się po holu. Dzisiaj miała zacząć staż. Patrzyła na wszystko z zachwytem w oczach. Tych pięknych fiołkowych oczach... Adrien potrząsnął głową. Obiecał sobie, że nie będzie tak o niej myślał, ale kiedy ją widział, serce biło mu szybciej i nic na to poradzić nie mógł. Podszedł do niej. Akurat była odwrócona tyłem do niego. Gdy stał tuż za nią, zapytał: - Szukasz czegoś? Marinette podskoczyła jak oparzona. - Cześć, Adrien - powiedziała, po czym dodała - Nie strasz ludzi, człowieku - powiedziała to z lekkim wyrzutem, ale się uśmiechała - Zaczynam dzisiaj staż, ale trochę nie wiem, co robić - przyznała. Chłopak chciał zaproponować pomoc, ale przyszła Nathalie. - O, jesteś już - powiedziała na widok niebieskookiej - Ktoś zaraz cię zaprowadzi do twojego stanowiska, ja muszę dopilnować, żeby pewien chłopak był tam, gdzie być powinien - spojrzała wymownie na Adriena - I żeby więcej nie uciekł. - Ja wcale nie uciekłem, przecież była przerwa! - Przerwa dla fotografa, nie dla ciebie - i odeszła. Adrien uśmiechnął się do Marinette i chcąc nie chcąc, podążył za Nathalie. Dziewczyna została sama, dalej nie wiedząc, gdzie powinna pójść. Jednak po chwili problem sam się rozwiązał. - Cześć! - powiedział do niej pewien chłopak. Był raczej młody, ubrany w szary kombinezon i pchał przed sobą wózek pełen szczotek i środków czyszczących. Zerknął na kartkę, która trzymał w ręku - Marinette, tak? - dziewczyna skinęła głową, więc mówił dalej - Dostałem rozkaz, żeby cię zaprowadzić do sali numer trzydzieści - uśmiechnął się. Wydawał się bardzo sympatyczny. - Dziękuję...ee... Remi - przeczytała jego imię z plakietki, na co zrobił zapraszający gest i poszli w kierunku wind. - Więc... co cię tu sprowadza? - zapytał chłopak. - Wygrałam staż tutaj - odparła - A ty tu...? - Sprzątam, tak - dokończył za nią - I najwyraźniej oprowadzam zagubione dziewczyny - znowu się uśmiechnął. - Po co tu ktoś do sprzątania? Przecież wszystko jest czyściutkie. - A myślisz, że dzięki komu? - oboje się zaśmiali - Niedawno skończyłem szkołę i dorabiam tu sobie. Miałem zbierać na studia, ale... no cóż, zamiast tego kupiłem motor. Strasznie nieodpowiedzialne, wiem - odpowiedział na jej spojrzenie - Ale musiałem go mieć. A na studia i tak by nie wystarczyło. Tak czy siak, musiałbym iść od przyszłego roku. O ile mnie nie wywalą za pogaduszki w pracy. Marinette nawet nie zauważyła, że już stoją w odpowiednim miejscu. Jakoś dobrze jej się go słuchało. - To jeszcze raz dzięki wielkie - powiedziała trochę niepewnie. - Nie ma za co - odparł i odszedł, pchając wózek. Dziewczyna odetchnęła głęboko i otworzyła drzwi. W środku zobaczyła samego Gabriela Agreste'a i kilka innych osób pochylających się nad projektami. - O, witaj - powiedział pan Agreste i nawet się uśmiechnął, ale ten uśmiech nie obejmował oczu. - Skoro już tu jesteś, to mogłabyś na to zerknąć? - podsunął jej szkicownik. Obejrzała rysunki. - A mogłabym coś zmienić? - zapytała nieśmiało. W odpowiedzi dostała gumkę i ołówek. Poprawiła parę rzeczy i pokazała reszcie. Oni otworzyli na to szerzej oczy. - Niesamowite - stwierdziła jedna osoba, ale niebieskooka nie słuchała. Pan Agreste przyglądał jej się badawczo. Już powoli zaczynała się zastanawiać, czy zrobiła coś złego, gdy oświadczył: - Może dzisiaj zajmiesz się czymś innym niż projektami. Potrzebujemy kogoś do pozowania. Nawet nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, kiedy przebrano ją w sukienkę czerwoną w czarne kropki, ułożono jej inaczej włosy, zrobiono lekki makijaż i zaprowadzono do sali na dole. Gdy weszła do środka, zobaczyła pozującego Adriena, który na jej widok uśmiechnął się i jej pomachał, na co dostał szkicownikiem w głowę. - Nie ruszaj się! - zawołał zniecierpliwiony fotograf, zrobił kilka zdjęć i znów chciał udać się na przerwę, ale zauważył Marinette. Stwierdził, że jest zachwycająca i od razu zaczął ją ustawiać. I tak na przebieraniu i pozowaniu spędzili około godziny, aż wreszcie ogłoszono koniec na dzisiaj. Dziewczyna usiadła na krześle. - Jak ty to wytrzymujesz? - zapytała. - Kwestia przyzwyczajenia - odparł blondyn - Sorry, ale muszę już lecieć. Mam jeszcze dzisiaj chiński. Cześć! - poszedł się przebrać z powrotem w swoje ubrania. Pozbierał swoje rzeczy i skierował się do wyjścia. Pożegnał się z recepcjonistką i już miał przekroczyć próg, gdy usłyszał kłótnię: - Już kolejny raz zasnąłeś w pracy! - wołała kobieta - Zwalniam cię! - Ale to nie moja wina - pracownik próbował się bronić - Co noc śnią mi się koszmary! Nie umiem spać, nic na to nie poradzę! - No to może powinieneś odpocząć z dala od tej roboty! - Ty nic nie rozumiesz! - mężczyzna wyszedł z pomieszczenia obok. Nie patrzył, dokąd idzie. Wpadł na Adriena, ale nawet tego nie zauważył. Wypadł na chłodny dwór. W końcu była już jesień. Drzewa mieniły się pięknymi kolorami, jednak on nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Ani na to, ani na pana Agreste'a, który szybko wsiadł do samochodu i odjechał z piskiem opon. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach